


Kindle me, In the fire of thy Love

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Other, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Marianne has cloistered herself away in a nunnery to atone for her sins, but those sins have a way of always returning to her in the end.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Kindle me, In the fire of thy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a kinkmeme, but ended up coming up with some really juicy lore that could be it's own whole au...I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also there is some magic demon sex transformation shenanigans with linhardt so be advised if that's not your style

For a practitioner of the Seiros faith; certainly this is unconscionable. In order to atone for the sins that weigh upon her family line; Marianne chose this life, cloistered in a nunnery, but never did she expect hardships of this nature.

Being surrounded by women covered head to toe in robes was meant to banish such unholy thoughts, not Inflame them! And residence in such a holy place was meant to protect Marianne from her demon lineage....and yet...

Alone in her room, Marianne seeks to hide from her unholy desires, and yet, they fester deep within her. The senior nun of the abbey, an older girl with long flaxen hair, when she smiles, it’s like the brilliant rays of the sun. And yet the way her voice dances against Marianne’s ear, and her hand against Marianne’s shoulders; it fills the younger nun with a most devastating heat.

Marianne tears off her Nun’s habit and launches herself to her bed. Body trembling from feelings she cannot afford to entertain. She removes her robe and is left in her chemise, no undergarments to speak of. She lies back flat, breath heaving as she tries to calm her racing heart.

It cannot be wrong to sate such desires alone...as long as she does not sully the image of any of her other sisters. Clearly, it is the cursed blood that boils in her veins, that makes her so unable to contain this lust.

Yes, that must be it...

But even as her hand slinks between her legs to that waiting heat, her mind wanders of its own accord. Oh, that she could feel someone’s embrace, a caresses against her skin; fingers exploring her breasts and her most hidden regions. The thoughts and words from books and poems smuggled within the Abbey walls, cannot help but cloud her mind. Surely, the goddess cannot call this a sin?

"You seem to be enjoying yourself there,"

A sudden voice jolts Marianne from her reverie and her eyes fly open. Her head whips towards the sound, and she feels a sudden wash of dread plummet over her.

At long last, the goddess has seen fit to finally punish Marianne for her sins. Or so just first thinks.

Next to Marianne on the bed has appeared a sudden figure, one that she first thought to be of a human woman, but further inspection told her otherwise. The body is long and slender, with what appears to be folded wings on their back. Two flesh-coloured horns sprouting from their forehead, framed by long tresses of forest-green hair.

Unmistakably, without a doubt, a Demon.

However, as Marianne’s eyes continue to drift downward, she finds that an emotion far removed from fear overtakes her instead.

The demon’s shoulders are delicate and yet broad, their chest blooms into supple breasts cradled by curved black plates that seem like some sort of metal or hard leather. The nipples are pink, pert and exposed, the armour seeming to only exist display these enticing curves, not actually cover or protect anything.

Marianne's eyes wander further down the being's body, finding there to be more of the curved armour adorning the hips, and similarly to the chest, it did nothing to cover the large erect member that sat there between their legs.

Marianne swallows thickly and drags her eyes back up to their face. Devastatingly beautiful and even more enrapturing.

"Uhm…" Marianne breathes. "Can I…can I help you?" Is all that she can manage to ask.

"On the contrary, my mistress, I believe, that I can help you," they say, their deep blue eyes, flicking pointedly to the hand that Marianne still has crammed between her legs.

Marianne immediately flushes and pulls her hand away. "Ah—I was just—!"

"No need to hide it. You're the one that summoned me after all. Unless you feigning modesty is a part of the game you wish to play."

"Summoned...?”

The Demon quirks an eyebrow and then lets out a sigh. “Do you also wish to play dumb? Very well. I can play the part of ravenous demon if that is what you so wish.” The Demon then leans forward, placing one arm on the bed between them and beginning to crawl towards her. Marianne jerks back.

“Wait!! I—there must be some kind of misunderstanding! I didn’t summon you. I would never summon a—“

The demon’s brows knit together again. “Ah yes of course. You need my name in order to command me. You may bind me by the name of Lin.”

“Lin...?”

“Now. As eager as I am to play along, I would appreciate some clarification as to what you would like me to perform for you. We may be Bound, but I cannot actually read your mind.”

Marianne finally manages to tear her eyes away, pressing a closed fist to her chest. “I—I am sorry I truly have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Did you really...summon me unintentionally?”

“I...I must have. I deeply apologise.”

Lin’s gaze then falls between Marianne’s legs. “Why would you apologise? You clearly are in need of my services.”

“Services?”

Lin lets out a heavy sigh. “Tell me. What exactly were you thinking of just before my arrival?”

Marianne’s face flushes a deep crimson.

“I...” she breathes. “I was...”

“There’s no reason to be embarrassed. A Demon such as myself appearing in your bed mostly devoid of clothing is in no such position to judge.”

Despite the persistent burn in her cheeks; their words are somehow a comfort. “I was...thinking about a romance novel I read recently and I...thought of how nice it would be to experience such things...someday”

“Things? Such as?”

Marianne pauses, but manages to force out her reply in the smallest of whispers. “...sex.”

Lin’s face then spreads into a relieved smile. “Well that certainly explains that. And so I have arrived to answer your summons.”

“Ah! But—I really didn’t mean to summon you!”

“Well, even if you didn’t mean to. I am here now. And I won’t be released from the contract until you orgasm at least once. Or whatever it will take for you to be satisfied.”

Marianne blinks, her eyes raking along Lin’s body again. “No, this is absurd. Clearly I am just having a dream.”

“If you’re so sure, then why don’t you touch me and find out?”

Marianne's flush deepens. She then very tentatively reaches out a hand to place it against Lin's stomach.

Lin's skin feels very warm and real. Lin also lets out a breathy gasp that quickly morphs into a moan. Marianne's hand pulls away as if she had been burned.

“Why did you—“

“Mistress, you are absolutely overflowing with lust,” they writhe in place and Marianne sees their shaft twitch. “I could smell it from a dimension away. And frankly it is still overpowering,” their eyes then flash back to Marianne. “You want me so badly you can hardly contain yourself. Why hold back?”

Marianne knots her hands together. “I—simply can’t!”

Lin frowns. “Is my form not agreeable to you?” Lin then places one hand against their shaft, pulling it back to reveal a delicate fold of labia instead of a scrotum.

"If you would prefer that I take a fully male or female form, just ask. I figured I would split the difference to be safe."

"Ah…" She certainly does not find anything about this form objectionable. "No, that isn’t—“ She pauses. "I've just never even slept with anyone before…"

“Oh. Of course. Only a virgin would have such overwhelming lust such as this,” Lin licks their lips. “Now...how to unlock that torrent of passion within you.”

Marianne instinctively pulls back a bit, her face tinging with slight fear.

Lin then frowns and relents. “Now that will simply not do. There is no need to fear me.”

“Of course there is, you’re a demon!”

“What exactly do you humans think we demons are anyway?” Lin shakes their head. “Spare me the details, I think I can guess.” Lin pushes themself up and pulls closer again. “But I am not just any Demon, I am your servant.”

Marianne continues to meet his eyes and swallow thickly.

“Just tell me one thing...” Marianne begins.

“Yes? Anything, mistress.”

“You said you can take any form...is this...” she lifts a hand tentatively towards their face but hesitates. “This face. Did you assume this face for my benefit?”

“No? This is my face.”

“Oh...I must be mistaken then.”

Lin regards her curiously for a moment but decides to move on. “You are quite taken by this form I take it?

Marianne glances away.

Lin smirks. “Well, you should, because we are bound now. If you want me to perform for you, I will need your permission.”

“Sorry...what exactly do you mean by...bound?”

“Oh!” Lin’s face lights up. “My Mistress; do I have your permission to demonstrate the nature of our bond?”

Marianne nods slowly.

“Your wish is my command.” Lin then sits up cross-legged, facing Marianne on the bed. They then place both hands to their chest, meeting Marianne’s eyes the whole time. At that instance, Marianne feels a sudden warmth bloom in her chest, and the sensation only grows as Lin’s hands do their work.

“How does that feel, Mistress?”

Marianne doesn’t have a chance to reply before one of Lin’s hands slide down their smooth stomach and rests around their phallus.

“Ah—!” Marianne lets out and cry and squeezes her thighs together.

“Do you understand now?”

Marianne gasps but manages to nod.

“Please,” Lin utters, beginning to beg. “I am not exaggerating when I say that your repressed lust is unbearable, because I feel it as well.“

Lin is right, it still burns within Marianne's own core. The desires that linger and fester, and threaten to overflow. At this moment, she cannot even remember why they were so “wrong” to indulge in the first place. All that she wants is to feel this heat grow.

Besides, this Demon does look so achingly familiar to her...

With a newfound fervour, Marianne pulls her nightgown off over her head, leaving her now completely exposed. Her breathing is heavy and her voluminous breasts heave with each breath. But despite this, her lack of experience still gets in the way. And she simply sits there, staring at her companion even as they are both now without clothing.

"I…"

“Would you like a suggestion on how to proceed?” Lin asks.

Marianne nods rapidly.

“I think you would quite enjoy sitting on my cock and taking it from that position. It provides you with the most flexibility and control.”

Marianne feels a sudden spark of heat that quickly floods directly to her clit.

“You seem to be quite aroused already, I’m sure you will have no problem taking me.”

Marianne however looks at their erection with some measure of suspicion.

"I can adjust this form however you like," Lin says. "I can even change my cock to fit your body once I'm inside,”

“Oh, uhm. Thank you?” Marianne adjust her sitting posture and spreads her legs wide enough for Lin to see just how aroused she is. Lin's eyes rest heavily on her dripping cunt, and they lick their lips slowly. Marianne watches, and notices how long Lin's tongue appears to be.

“Uhm…do you think you could—” she flushes at the thought of her request and decides to just lie back on the pillows. "Could you maybe…go down on me?" She whispers over her heavy breathing.

Lin's pupils suddenly dilate and they lick their lips. "Now, mistress, is that an order?" Lin then begins to crawl up between Marianne's open legs. The alluring breasts and glistening phallus swaying in the air with their approach. "You would command me to plunge my lips between your thighs and satisfy you by those means?" Lin however doesn't stop and keeps going until they are suspended above Marianne.

"Yes—!?"

"Are you sure that you would not taste of me or play with my breasts first? That seems to be all that you can focus on."

Marianne's eyes snap to Lin's and her hands twitch at her sides. Lin's face lowers and Marianne's hands finally lift to meet them.

Lin moans at the contact of Marianne's soft hands on their breasts, and Marianne immediately moans in return as that warmth fills her own body.

Lin's tongue hangs loose as their face lowers as well, and eventually Marianne runs out of patience.

"Oh! Hurry up and kiss me, now!" She cries, and Lin quickly obliges with a grin.

Their lips finally meet in a flash of heat. Marianne wasn't sure what she expected, but she finds that her hunger still only grows. She's sloppy and lacking confidence, but Lin's lips have a certain surety to them that makes her feel bit more at ease. And frankly, with their entwined sensations, she can't quite tell where her sloppy kisses end and Lin's skilful tongue begins.

Marianne continues to desperately squeeze Lin's breasts, her hips writhing under Lin. Eventually Lin pulls their lips away and makes their way slowly down Marianne’s body, pausing to place hot kisses against her skin. Marianne’s back arches into the sensation, moaning encouragingly when Lin’s lips latch around a nipple.

But Lin moves on rather swiftly, and Marianne can feel their horns brush against her skin, and spots the curved tail flitting up into the air in clear enjoyment. Lin’s wings however still remained curled against their back.

Before long however, Lin has positioned themself between Marianne’s quivering legs and drags their tongue along the flesh of her inner thigh.

Marianne lets out a cry and knots both hands into the sheets, already about to crumble from the anticipation.

“You want me to taste you already, do you not?”

Lin asks, their eyes suddenly flashing with an amber gleam as their tongue hangs from their lips.

Marianne nods and whimpers. “Yes...please.”

But before Marianne’s suffering can be drawn out any longer, Lin’s tongue darts to her folds, the heat and soft pressure setting her every nerve ending ablaze.Marianne writhes and her hips jerk back against Lin’s face. Lin buries their face deep between her thighs, gripping both thighs as of seeking to drown themself.

Marianne can hardly even comprehend how amazing it feels. Her whole body is filled with a shimmering heat that swells with every flick of their tongue. As Lin continues, she sees the jet-black wings unfurl from Lin's back, flexing and twitching in an expression of how their Bond is affecting Lin in return.

One of Lin's hands slides up to cup her mound, a thumb rubbing her clit while their tongue slides lower. Marianne then lets out a cry when she feels the long soft tongue slide inside her, pulsing while exploring her depths. Whatever fear Marianne had felt about taking that enticing cock is quickly dispelled, feeling how Lin's demon powers mean that their flesh can truly shift and grow to accommodate her. It feels incredible, and she onlywants more.

But before she can push Lin away, their lips slide up to her clit, latching on securely. Marianne's legs clamp down around their head, Lin's smooth horns pressing against the seam of her hips as Lin eagerly pushes her closer and closer to the edge.

Marianne then suddenly remembers, what Lin had said, that their contract could be completed by her being satisfied by orgasm.

"Wait!" she shrieks, suddenly cramming her hands under Lin's shoulders and shoving them away.

Lin looks up at Marianne, looking part-way bewildered and intoxicated. "Is something the matter? You were so close."

Marianne breathes heavily, entranced by how her own cum glistened on Lin's pink lips. "I…"

"What is your command? Were you dissatisfied?"

Marianne shakes her head. "What you were suggesting earlier," she begins. "I want to do that before you disappear."

Lin's lips then spread into a knowing smile. "Oh? I'm afraid you are going to have to be more specific, so that I can fully accommodate your needs, mistress."

Marianne frowns. "I am your mistress am I not? So I will insist that you stop being so intentionally coy!" She suddenly yells, causing Lin's face to go suddenly blank from the surprise.

Marianne is about to sputter and apologise, but Lin beats her to it. "My apologies, mistress," Lin bows their head and pushes themself up from between her legs. "You mean my suggestion of you riding my cock while lying on my back?"

"Yes."

"Your wish is my command."

Lin pulls themself up along her body and Marianne suddenly grabs them, pulling their bodies close as they move to reorient themselves on the narrow bed. Eventually, Lin is underneath her, looking to be the overwhelmed one in this particular instance.

Marianne is surprisingly confident now, and she sits back on Lin’s closed thighs, taking the shaft into her hand.

Lin gasps and shudders, overall, starting to take on a far more submissive disposition that Marianne certainly doesn't dislike. She runs one hand up and down the length, while her other hand plunges deeper into Lin's wet folds.

Lin's tail flicks up between their legs, rubbing up against Marianne's back almost like an affectionate nuzzle, matching the rhythm of Lin's pleased mewls.

Marianne's finds this experience, of pleasuring someone else to be, just as, if not more enjoyable than receiving the pleasure herself. But still, it quickly become not enough.

Marianne pulls herself closer, still seeming unsure, and so Lin's hands move to aide her. Lin hooks their thumbs under the seams of her legs and supports her while she gets in position, carefully aligning the member with her entrance before pausing. She looks up and meets Lin's gaze just before letting their bodies slide into place.

The two of them immediately let out simultaneous moans. The intense pleasure of their mingled sensations proving almost too much to bear. Marianne lurches forward, reaching for support, and her hands land on Lin's breasts.

Lin lets out and almost pained cry, but their hands snap up to grab onto Marianne's arms to keep her in place.

"There you go, mistress," Lin mutters while their hips shudder under her weight, suddenly struggling to maintain the composure that had come so easily earlier.

Marianne clearly enjoys the sensation of Lin's cock filling her up. Her eyelids droop as she finds a rhythm of grinding around the hard length. And just as Lin had promised before, as she grows wetter and looser from the arousal, Lin's member instead swells and grows to accommodate her. Even when it feels like her gushing arousal might cause the cock to slip free, Lin thrusts deeper and lets the cock grow just enough to stay flush against her soft inner walls.

But that is all of the concentration that even Lin can muster under the constant assault of intense pleasure. The embrace of her sweet cunt would be more than enough to drive any immortal mad, but combined with how Lin's cock is making her feel in return—The deep heat that is stirred by her clenching around his curved length and taking it to her deepest depths over and over again—Lin can feel even their sharp demon reason begin to fade.

And oh, how beautiful she looks, with her breasts caught up in the frantic motions of her ride, hair loose and her face twisted in the throes of previously unknown ecstasy.

"Lin—Lin I'm—" Marianne whimpers, finally letting go of Lin's breasts and leaning back to sit up straight, arching her back while taking Lin's cock in a few more long and slow strokes.

Lin reaches out and grabs her hands to keep her steady, clamping down as Lin themself careens towards a blistering Climax.

Marianne’s walls clamp down around Lin and both of them crash into orgasm,still unable to fully untangle where each other’s pleasure ends or begins.

Marianne's face lies pressed flush against Lin's breast, their sweat causing Marianne's hair to stick to the skin of her cheek. Marianne's breathing comes heavy, and perhaps in a moment of post-climax clarity, a deeply sealed memory finally comes bubbling to the surface.

“Linhardt,” Marianne whispers.

“What?”

“That was your name.”

“I haven't the slightest idea what you mean.”

“Your name, when you were human.”

Linhardt remains silent for a long moment. He then lets out a small grunt as his form begins to change, shifting to something closer to the boy in Marianne’s memory.

They had still been young when they had first met, and so Linhardt moves into a more mature form of that visage. Something akin to how he would have looked if he had matured normally as a human.

His chest has flattened while very little about the rest of his body changes. His skin is now completely bare, free of the strange black armor. His horns recede to small nubs on his forehead and the tail and wings disappear.

Marianne reaches out, tears welling in her eyes. “You were the boy who…died.” Marianne whispers. “It was all my fault.”

“And what exactly was you fault? I was run over by a carriage.” Linhardt asks, his face clouding with confusion.

“When I heard what had happened, I couldn’t forgive myself.”

“Is that why you shut yourself away in this place?” Linhardt raises an eyebrow. “Because you thought you caused my death somehow?”

“You died....right after playing with me!!”

“And so what? Even if it was because of your supposed curse, I was the one who chose to spend time with you in the first place.”

Marianne looks away.

“I was curious. I wanted to see why the adults were so afraid of you. It turns out they were just blathering about nothing. You were lovely.”

Marianne glances away in embarrassment.

“You are still capable of being so bashful, even with everything we have done together?” Linhardt smiles affectionately.

Linhardt lets out a heavy sigh. “Well, one thing I can know for certain, is that the power of your Demon blood is what has brought us together once again.”

Marianne’s eyes widen.

Linhardt pulls close to her again, a small smile on his lips. “I haven’t exactly been a demon very long. But what little I do know is that I was drawn here, likely because of our strong connection. Considering my death is what lead you to this life choice in the first place.”

“But now...” Marianne begins, her throat growing thick with impending tears. “Now, I’ve been satisfied. So you’re going to leave me again.”

“What?” Linhardt’s brow furrows. “I only said that I was unable to leave until then. Not that I was required to leave...”

Marianne gasps and clings a little tighter.

“I am more than happy to become your permanent thrall. That way I can watch over you,” he says, gently wiping a tear away with his thumb. “Just like I promised.”

Marianne let’s her eyes fall just again and pulls Linhardt close, burying her face in his neck.

Linhardt lets out a please sigh, seeming more than content to simply lie there and hold her for a few long moments.

“However, I am still a Demon. So can you please release me from this form?”

“Huh?” Marianne asks, tracing her hands down his back to where his wings should be.

“You used your power to give me this appearance, and so I’d appreciate being released now.

Marianne is about to insist that she doesn’t know how, but she presses her lips together, able to piece things together. When she realised who Linhardt was, she pictured him as he was when they had first met. And so now—

Marianne bring to mind the beautiful form that Linhardt had appeared in. Delicate horns, nimble tail, glimmering wings.

Linhardt lets out a gasp and tilts their head back as to keep the horns from possibly hitting Marianne as they sprout. The tail juts out and immediately joins Linhardt’s arms in wrapping tightly around Marianne, holding her close.

“There. I am still at your command, mistress.”

“Please,” she mutters. “Please, just call me Marianne.”

"Very well, Marianne."


End file.
